Saving me
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: With the jewel complete, Inuyasha makes his wish to become a full blooded demon. But he looses himslef and goes after Kagome. Will he get her, or will some one save her?
1. Save me

I could feel it. He wasn't far behind me and I tried to make my legs go faster. I could feel his breath on the back on my neck, sending chills up my spine. The wind did little to help the smoldering sun and beads of sweat ran down into my eyes. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and the stomping of my running feet. I wasn't fast enough, and I was out of arrows. And even if I did have any, I couldn't shoot him. So, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could, and by the looks of it, I'm not getting anywhere. Damn. Curse my human speed. And it was times like these I wish I was a demon, just so I could have their speed. I could out run him. I could lead him away, trap him, so he couldn't hurt anybody else. The cut on my arm, created by his claws, burned and I knew it exsited him. I kenw it was the only thing that made him stay on my trail, plus the thrill of the hunt. He wouldn't let his pray get away. So, I kept running. I had scratched on my legs because of the forest, but it still didn't stop me.

But I stopped abrutly because the trail ended, and before me was a mile wide river that ran right into a waterfall. I turned around to see if he was still following me. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. I could feel it. He had me trapped. I couldn't swim across the river, even if I was a good swimmer, it was a mile across and the current was to strong. It would just be frutile and I would fall over in the waterfall. My chest heaved with my heavy breathing and my lungs stung with the lack of oxygen I was getting. I could follow the river, the part that wasn't going to be my death, but it was to late. He was already here. I could hear his gowls not far behind me. I cursed again, damning my luck. I whorlled around to stare stright into his crismon eyes. His long white fangs was bared in a blood lusty snarl, his claws flexed and his growl increased. He knew I had no where to go. I would die here. He knew it and he was enjoying it. I had two options to me. Two ways I could go out with. One, die by his hands, the one that was suppose to protect, the one that I traveled with for years, I could die by Inuyasha's hands. Or two, I could jump into the river, and hope, just hope, that I wouldn't die. Personally, I liked the idea of jumping into the river. At least with that, there was hope I could live. But I didn't have much time to ponder about it. He lurched at me.

I dodged it just in time, but I jumped back twords the river. I looked back and groaned. Lookes like it was the river. He saw this and growled more deeply. He wasn't going to let me go. He lurched again, this time, both of us going into the river. The water was cold, really cold, as it was just the beginning of spring. The river was also deep, or the water was just dirty because I couldn't see the river bed. I shot up, gasping for breath. I looked around looking for Inuyasha. He was on the ground again, shaking off the water in a dog like way. Great. He was there, and I was here, being washed down a river, over a god knows how long of a drop. I whined when I felt the current pick up. My back was facing the fall, and I looked at Inuyasha, who looked pissed beyond reason. I didn't want to look at my fate. I was afraid to. I looked over and the bank and with dread I realized that I was to far to even atempt to swim over there. The current kept picking up its pace and I knew that at any moment I would go over.

And when I did, I did the only thing that I could. I let out a blood curling scream. I let gravity take it's toll and I fell head first, the pesperation from the water fall splatting on my face, and on my already closed eyes. I didn't want to watch, I didn't want to see where I would land. I just wanted it over with already. But time seemed to have stopped. I felt weightless, even though I was still falling. I was out of breath and the ground didn't seem to be coming fast enough. This fall must be big, or, since I was facing my death, it just seemed that way. Then I heard it. The sound of gurlting water, and I knew that it ended in another river, or lake, and it was coming. I forced my body with everything in me to strighen up, and I landed in the lake, with a painful slam, on my back. I was breathless as I screamed it all out, and falling so fast and near water, it was difficult to gain it back. I watched the surface of the water grow father away and black seep into my vision. The last thought that I had before I gave in was, 'No.'

As I came out of it, I could feel solid ground under me. Solid ground that was bumpy, like ontop of rocks. I heard the roaring thunder of the falls and the crackly of a fire. Odd. Then I felt it. A burning sensation in my chest. I lifted myself of the ground and begain coughing up water that had gotten in my lungs. I was soaked, so I couldn't have out of the water for long. I clenched my fists, taking in some sand and grovel of the river bank. I lifted my head and saw a camp fire, with two small figures not far away. I got up and spred out my aching legs with my arms bracing myself. I was confused. Souldn't I be dead? There was no way I could have survived that. But here I was, sitting on the earth, looking at a little girl and some odd looking toad demon. My chest heaved with the much needed air and I could still taste the water in my mouth, throat and chest. It all hurt.

"Wh- Where am I?" I managed to chock out. My throat hurt and my voice sounded raspy. Though the one who answered me, wasn't the two sitting at the fire. It came from beside me; from the woods.

"You're beside a waterfall." Said the emotionless voice.

I shot my head to where the voice came and froze. There in front of me in all his glory was Sesshomaru. His hair seemed a little damp, so I figured he must have taken me out. The white at the end of his sleeves were darker then the rest so that just prooved my theory. In his arm was some dry logs, apparenly for the fire. He looked down at me with amusement in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that." I spat. But continued. "I mean. Why am I here? Shouldn't I be ... Dead?" I asked, getting up to sit closer by the fire. It was twilight, and it was getting cold.

"You were dead. But tensagia revived you." He said while putting a log in the fire. He sat down beside me and looked down at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, How did you die?" he asked softly. It surprised me. Yes, he still had his boldness in it, but it was the fact that he was almost being kind about it. Almost. I pulled my knees up as far as the could in my wet jeans, and I wrapped my arms around them.

"When we completed the jewel, we went back to Keade's village and rested. But afterwards, it was time for Inuyasha to make his wish. Since we made a deal, that if he still turely want to wish to become a full blooded demon, that I would let him. But if he didn't, I would take to jewel home with me, and never return. But he did, and he wished on it. But he turned out like he did when he turns when his life is in danger. He lost himself to the jewel and now he's stuck that way. But when I tried to stop him, he turned on me. He chaced me out this far, and forced me over the falls." I whispered at the end. To face that fact, the fact that Inuyasha will never be Inuyasha again, hurt.

Sesshomaru must have seen that, for he didn't say anything. At least not for a while. So we sat there, watching the flames. Rin and the imp went to sleep. I guessed that was what he was waiting for. As soon as he made sure they were a sleep, he offered me his hand and we walked around the lake. Sesshomaru had changed alot since I first met him, and to be in his presence made me feel safe. Not so powerfully so, because he could still kill me, but I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen. I mean, why would he revive me, just to have me die again? It made no scence. Over the years, he seem to understand things that he couldn't see before. He opened his mind, and Rin opened his heart. It was odd how one little human girl could do that. But I was greatfull none the less. Because if it weren't for that, we surely would have lost the war with Naraku, and I would have died an even eariler death. Was this how Rin felt? How Kikyou felt? To know that they have died, but now they were giving a second chance? I knew Kikyou didn't like it to much, as she saw it, the dead should stay dead. But she faced the fact, and Rin did too. I knew I was greatful. I didn't want to die, and especially not by who was supossed to be my protector's hands. No way.

Sesshomaru stopped half way around and looked up at the water fall. I did too and my eyes widened in shock. That had to be nearly a two hundred foot drop! And I fell from that! I let out a breathless sigh and looked back at Sesshomaru. He was staring at the waterfall still. Had he shown me this perpously? Why?

"Why...?" I started but he finished for me.

" Because I was dissapointed. I fought along side you and didn't accept the fact that you died because of something like that fall. You didn't deserve such a death. And seeing as my half brother was the cause of it, only makes my choice that much better."

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. He was dissapointed that I died? He didn't like the way that I died, so he revived me? what made him think that he had that right? Yea, I was greatful for it, but how would he know that? The more I thought about what he said, the more angry I bacame.

"Calm down, Kagome. I know you didn't want that kind of death. You have a heart of an honorable warrior." he stated calmly.

"It still didn't give you any right." I mumbled.

"Well, I couldn't just ask to see if you wanted to be revived, now could I?" he snapped back.

I sighed. I could tell he was thinking I felt ungreatful. So I crossed my arms over my chest, partly to provide any warmth I could get.

"Sorry. I am greatful, I just wasn't expecting it." He shook his head and started to walk back. But when he passed me, he leaned down slightly and whispered, "Don't worry about it." And walked off. I followed him and layed down by the fire. Right when I was about to drift off, I felt warmth surround me. I looked to see something white, but didn't think more about it. It was warm, I was tired and went to sleep. My last cohearent thought was, 'Looks like I'll be staying with Sesshomaru for now.'


	2. author's notes

Author's notes:

I know that this story could go on… but I didn't intend it to. If you like it enough, review in if you want me to continue it or not. I know that the ending isn't satisfying, but that was how it came out because I was writing it as I went. So yea… if you want me to continue, let me know and I'll try my best.


End file.
